Some Changes I Say
by TheCalculator
Summary: You know... People say that Jack Frost, the Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny doesn't exist but I say "SCREW THAT!" to their faces. For me, they are real! But... Can you explain why a white-haired boy is standing right in front of me with a mischievous face? Mommy! JACK FROST NIPPED MY NOSE! LITERALLY! Jack/OC


**TC: Okay, I apologize for surprising you guys by renewing this story, I just freaking realized that there is no freaking plot in this story! SO yeah! I hope you guys like this and appreciate it**

**I DO NOT OWN ROTG!**

* * *

**THIRD POV**

A snowflake landed on a sleeping girl's nose as the cold wind blew her black hair and made the pages on the book, which was on her lap, flip furiously. It was already night she must have fallen asleep while reading the book that held the story of a certain winter spirit. The small lamp that was beside her contained a small flickering fire but the girl knew that fire will never waver (Well, she wished). It was the only thing that kept her from shivering from the cold wind.

Steps can be heard from the winter night.

"Summer! I can't believe you took my lamp and stayed outside here! It's winter for goodness's sake!" A woman roughly looking the age of 23 as she shivered slightly at the slap of the coldness but that didn't stop her from glaring at the young girl under the frozen tree.

The girl tilted her head to the side to meet the woman's angry gaze. "Sorry mom but I had another dream and I… I felt so scared." She apologized, looking down at her slowly turning blue hands.

Wait. Turning blue-?!

"Melanie! Let's go inside! Inside!" Summer involuntarily called her mom by her name as she immediately ran towards their house to warm here fire, small hands. "I can't feel my hands!" Ignoring the amused chuckling from her mom, Summer jumped to their fire place and started to warm her hands.

CLICK

Melanie locked the door with her key before placing it on the counter and went towards the 7 yrs. Old girl putting her hands in front of the fire, not too close and not too far.

"Are you warm now, sweetie?" The woman asked as she inclined her head to the side. The nod that Summer gave her made the smile on Melanie's face grow wider. "That's good."

"Hey mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

Summer turned her attention away from the fire that was in front of her, the fire that she hope will never waver out. "Can you tell me the story of Jack Frost?" The little girl asked and finally looked up at the woman in front of her with her curious green eyes.

Green eyes that has the fire that will always light up the path of other people.

"Why of course, my little sunflower." Melanie giggled and placed the girl on her lap before taking a deep breath to start the sad, wonderful, beautiful and cold story of a Guardian named Jack Frost.

"It all began when…"

~~~ (( 3 yrs. Later! )) ~~~

A toddler wobbled at the cold snow, his brown eyes sparkling at the sight of the white cold substance. A girl, looking at the age of 10, smiled widely when she saw the happiness at the toddler's eyes.

"Do you like it, Jamie?" A black-haired girl asked with emerald green eyes.

It was Summer at the age of ten.

"They're called snow. They are beautiful aren't they?" Jamie didn't answer since he still can't speak properly but when he saw the twinkling of Summer's eyes, it made him want to say something that can speak out his amazement. He even swore he saw a flame lighting up in the girl's eyes.

"S-Swow?" Jamie repeated, trying his best to pronounce the word right.

"Yeah! Snow!" Summer confirmed and twirled around the thing called 'snow' before giggling when she slightly stumbled and almost fell flat on her face at the cold surface. "You know they say that Jack Frost created snow!"

This stop Jamie from jumping on a pile of snow in front of him, the name Jack Frost somehow lit up the childish curiosity in his heart. "J-Jack F-Fwost?" Jamie repeated again and grinned when he said the name (somehow) successfully it made him proud of himself.

But before Summer can tell more of this 'Jack Frost', Jamie's mom came out of Jamie's home and waved at them. "Guys! Time for lunch!" She called out before walking inside again.

The male toddler didn't want to go back either did Summer but she was taught by her mother that it's disrespectful to disobey orders. And she didn't want her mom to nag her again for 10 hours, okay maybe she's exaggerating but you know moms.

"Come on Jamie! Maybe your mom cooked pancakes!" A drool came out of Summer's mouth as she imagined at the tasty goodness of Jamie's mom wonderful cooking. "And muffins too."

Shh… Don't tell Summer's mom she said that okay?

"Pwancwakes? Muwwins?" Jamie repeated again.

"Yep! Come on let's go!"

~~~~ (( AT NIGHT )) ~~~~

_'And Jack Frost finally became known as the spirit of winter.'_ Summer read at the sleeping toddler on his comfy bed. Papers with messy scattered around the floor, toys were lying down and a table and a small snoring toddler slept on a small bed.

"Good night Jamie." The 10 yrs. Old girl kissed the forehead of Jamie and walked towards the door, taking a last look at Jamie, she closed the light and left the room after closing the door gently.

Summer kicked the door of her room with a yawn, but winced when she realized that the sound of the door closing were strong. That's so stupid of her after what Ms. Jamie's mom did to her? Her mom went to the Philippines because her auntie was sick so she was gone for 3 months to work there and afford some hospital money. And Summer's mom friend, Jamie's mom, happily offered watching over Summer.

See? Jamie's mom is so nice.

KNOCK KNOCK

The sound of a twig (was it a twig?) hitting her window made Summer's thought break and jump in surprise. She whipped her head to the direction of the sound before walking towards with small slow steps, whatever that made the noise, Summer didn't want it to know she was there.

Opening the window quickly, Summer readied herself for any surprise attack and was surprised nothing scary or weird jump out.

"Hmmm… Maybe it's my imagina- Eeeek!" The girl shrieked at the top of her lungs when she turned around and was faced to see a white-haired boy looking at her with a mischievous look.

"Not bad." The boy said, looking around at her room.

Wait, at her ROOM! Why was a stranger here?! And how could he enter her room?!

"W-Who a-are you?" Summer asked but her voice were drowned when loud steps were heard outside her room and shout of concern.

"Oh crap." The boy cursed under his breath before flying towards the window and disappeared under the snowy night.

When, the boy flew past her a feeling of a cold wind blew her black shoulder-length hair away. Somehow, it reminded her the time when she fell asleep under the frozen tree after she had another a Night Dream. And also, the cold wind that felt so lonely reminded her child hood hero.

**"Jack Frost…"**

* * *

**TC: DONE! SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? The humor won't show up yet since this is where the plot starts! So yeah! Hope you guys like this! Please R&R**

**TC OUT!**


End file.
